Take My Breath Away
by wemmawriter
Summary: The McKinley High Prom night leads Will and Emma to creating a magical evening of their own.


He didn't want to be late.

But somehow, it looked as though it may turn out that way.

He hadn't even decided on what to wear. Normally that was a woman's dilemma.

Well, at least his dancing shoes were polished and ready to show off some killer footwork.

"So, do you reckon they'll let me breakdance?" Fresh from the shower, Will wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be wife, tickling her tummy.

"Haha ahh, Will! You're still wet!" Emma squealed. "And don't count on it."

"Come on, they'll love it. It was cool when I did it at my prom," he nuzzled into her neck, attacking her with kisses.

"Yes, cool, in the '90s. Not so cool now." She laughed, trying to escape.

He held her tighter, rocking her from side to side. His grip was too strong for her to go anywhere. "Isn't there just something so energising about being young and graduating and getting ready to discover what life's all about?"

"There is sweetie, but not when I'm dry and ready and you're in a towel dripping water on me."

"I thought me being in a towel would be just as energising… hey?"

"Maybe…" she replied thoughtfully, her voice lilting. She turned in his arms, resting her hands on his muscular shoulders, keeping her distance from his wet body. Yes, seeing Will in just a towel _was_ energising.

He grazed his lips across her cheek. "Ooh come on Em! Doesn't it remind you of your own prom? All the excitement and fun?"

She shrugged. "Uhh... yeah, I guess…"

Will didn't seem to notice her dispirited reaction. "But I am worried that there may be too much fun. Some of those kids are so impressionable and with the amount of peer pressure these days, you know."

"As long as they're safe about it, it's something that happens on every prom night at every school in America. You can't stop that. Now hurry up and get dressed while I dry myself."

Emma stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Taking out her hair dryer, she flicked the switch to warm and began to blow dry the damp spots on her dress. It wasn't long before she was completely dry again and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Don't you want to wear something more, dressy?" Emma asked, not entirely pleased with Will's outfit of jeans and blue shirt.

"What? I've got a tie on. It's not the Ritz Em, it's the school gymnasium."

"Still… look, it doesn't matter. Do you like what I have on? I didn't ask you before." She twirled in her magenta Kate Spade dress and white cardigan. Emma's smile set her face alight. Will was going to have trouble keeping his hands off her tonight.

He spun her, memorising every inch of her body. "Em, you look simply adorable." Will kissed her lips, their shade matching the colour of her dress.

"Well, at least your kisses make up for your wardrobe choice," she winked at him, pecking his lips three times.

"It better. Or I might just have to spend the evening proving it to you."

"That wouldn't be so bad." She mussed his curly hair.

"Oh good. I don't have to brush my hair now. Are you ready chaperone number three?" He put her arm around her.

Emma cradled into his side. "I certainly am, chaperone number two."

"Hey, you really don't think they'll let me breakdance?" Will asked as he grabbed their coats and locked the door.

"Oh honey," Emma's laughed echoed down the hall.

* * *

It was an enchanting evening.

The glimmer and magic of the McKinley High Prom had left the entire graduating class spellbound. Prom King and Queen were awarded their crowns, camera flashes snapped unforgettable moments and good times, and the chaperoning staff had successfully stopped any attempts on punch-spiking. Some of the New Directions team members performed songs for the students and the entire dance floor was a sea of gorgeous dresses, suits, bowties, corsages and celebration.

With the lights dimmed, the sparkle of decorations, balloons and rows of fairy lights sprinkled about room, the night couldn't have been more romantic. Signifying the end of their schooling, prom night was not just about saying goodbye to school, friends and childhood. It was about creating memories. It was about making it a night to remember. Something to treasure; to look back on with happy thoughts. Something that would stir the heart.

Will and Emma were falling in love all over again.

And it felt absolutely wonderful.

Between chaperoning duties, which only allowed the infrequent glance across the room, Emma and Will spent their time together on the dance floor. And after slipping the DJ a ten, Will got his wish to breakdance for the students. If the cheering was anything to go by, Will was the hit of the evening. He and Mike had a dance-off, which instigated fierce competition between the guys. Soon, they were all on the floor, trying out moves, much to the chagrin of their dates.

Hot and sweaty after using all his energy showing off his white-hot dance moves, he playfully scoffed at Emma, "See, told you they'd like it."

"Okay, you win," she replied, sipping water from a plastic cup. "You were pretty spectacular out there."

"Thanks," he nodded, sighing. Will felt slightly melancholy. He was going to miss this year's graduating students so much. More than he initially thought.

Emma picked up on his change of mood instantly. "Hey, we discussed this. They'll be back for the wedding."

"It's not that. There's no doubt I'll miss not only my Glee kids but my Spanish and History students as well. Everybody, in fact. I just hope that I've taught and guided them well enough to see them through their lives after school."

"You're a fantastic teacher Will. Trust me; you're more than just that guy that stands up the front of class reciting from text books. You're their friend and someone to aspire to be. And if just one of them decides to follow in your footsteps, you've achieved everything you set out to do in the first place."

She got him. Emma got him. Her words were always so insightful and touching. She knew exactly what to say. "I needed to hear that. I feel so much better. Thanks for believing in me."

"When have I not?" They smiled, rubbing noses.

Will heard the opening tune to the pop song that Rory was performing for the prom.

"Hey, they're playing your song. Let's dance." Scooping her from the comfortable position of leaning against the wall, Will spun Emma onto the dance floor, dancing to the upbeat One Direction signature song.

Will sung along, pointing at Emma, acting out the song lyrics. They laughed, copying the dance moves of the students. He twisted her under his arm, out and in; they were having a great time.

"You know, this song is all about you." Will slung his hands around her waist

She blushed, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Aw, no it's not."

"It is. You are so beautiful and yet, you don't see it. Or you don't want to believe it, but gosh, you are the most beautiful woman I know. Inside and out."

Her cheeks burned more from his kind words. "I feel beautiful when you look at me. Your eyes tell me so."

Will cupped her face, kissing her quickly on the lips. "You look beautiful all the time. Do you still have photos from your prom? I would love to see you as a teenager."

"Well, actually…" she started.

He cut in. "You must have been so gorgeous. Hair all curled around your face, a dress that showed off your body, a corsage from your date…"

"Will…"

"I bet your prom was spectacular. You were probably knocking back guys with a stick."

"Can we stop talking about my prom, please?" She roused, walking away from him.

Will caught up her, reaching for her hand. "Em?" He searched her face for the reason behind her outburst.

She quickly turned from him, biting her lip, the muscles in her face tightening, forcing back tears. This was not the time to cry. "Sorry. Prom is not something I remember with a smile."

"Why, what happened?" He asked, concerned, as he led her over to a couple of vacant seats.

Emma took a deep breath, using all her courage to finally tell him, well anyone, actually, about her night from hell. "The evening was a disaster. I'm not going to go into details, but some of the students decided it would be fun to throw their drinks on me. They knew I had issues with cleanliness, but they did it anyway. I was a mess. I hyperventilated. And I missed the last dance."

"Oh, Emma, I'm really sorry." He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder, his free hand joining hers in her lap. He had no idea. He didn't want to push any further.

"My dress was ruined. I had saved for six months and…" Emma closed her eyes, shaking her head. "That's why I feel for the Glee kids. It was a horrible experience. But what made it worse… I was on my own. The only one."

He frowned, knowing full well what that must have felt like. "What did you do?"

"I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I cried my little heart out. It was humiliating."

"Em." Will hugged her tighter, trying to soothe the painful secret she concealed for so long.

"Why weren't you there, Will? Why did we have to meet only three years ago?" She sniffled. "I needed you."

"I don't know. I wish I were. But, look, things happen for a reason. Fate brought us together, to turn our lives into something greater than we've ever known. Finding you wasn't easy, but I'm so glad I did." Will grazed her cheek with his lips.

"That's so sweet of you to say," Emma played with his fingers, kissing them. "I'm glad too."

Principal Figgins took hold of the microphone, announcing that the next song would be the final for the night. The entire graduating class got to their feet, wanting to make the closing dance a great one.

"May I have this last dance, Miss Pillsbury?" Will stood, bowing.

Emma nodded. "You may, Mr Schuester."

Taking her in his arms, they danced to the final song of the night. He held her hand close to his heart, feeling the power of Berlin's Take My Breath Away flooding their emotions in an ocean of love. Emma gazed up at Will and pressed her lips to his, interlocking in a gentle tenderness. They leisurely kissed each other, tasting the fervour and sweet desire triggered by the song's synth-driven notes and the meshing of Quinn and Santana's voices. Emma tilted her head, capturing more of his mouth with hers, seeking entrance. Will accepted whole-heartedly, their tongues sending electrical currents to their extremities each time they met. She slid her hand up his chest until it found a resting place in Will's hair. He lingered on her bottom lip, rubbing the small of her back, his fingers edging towards the start of her behind. Heat radiated from their bodies as their excitement increased. He squeezed her hand as their kissing deepened; it was going beyond anything they had ever carried out in public.

Will honestly didn't care that they were at prom and making out on the dance floor. Everyone else was. Hiding their feelings seemed futile now that they were engaged and getting married later this year.

As the music swelled to the chorus, so did Will's love for Emma. His hands found her waist, gripping firmly. Lips still joined, their wickedly slow kisses boiled over, breaking into a short burst of closed mouth kisses, allowing both to catch their breath.

Will rested his forehead of her, their noses touching. Emma closed her eyes, content and blissfully happy.

"Every time I see you, you take my breath away." His soft voice and warm breath made her shiver.

"I love you more than anything Will."

"I love you, my sweet Emma."

The music ceased, but Will and Emma danced on. Holding each other, swaying, they were delightfully lost in their own world. Clutching his body, listening to his heartbeat, Emma wanted to stay this way forever. She couldn't believe that by the end of the year, the man who won her heart from day one would finally become her husband. The thought was exhilarating. It awakened her soul, sending a pleasant rush of goose bumps over her skin.

Will had decided his arms were meant solely for Emma, to embrace her for all eternity. She felt simply wonderful; petite and womanly. Hearing a sigh escape from her lips, he kissed her ginger tresses and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on her head.

Something else was stirring inside Emma. Her body was telling her something; something that she could no longer deny. The intimacy between her and Will had flourished tonight. Maybe it was the magic of prom; the brevity of youth. Only being young once, wanting to float in familiar waters for that one second longer, knowing that tomorrow, the current of adulthood would be calling.

Prom was officially over. And somehow, this time around, Emma didn't want it to end.

She wanted to be a young person again.

Emma kissed Will's chest. "Make love to me." As her round, expressive eyes glanced up at his, Will kissed her lips, their suppleness drawing him closer, enticing his desire, providing Emma with the answer that made her stomach do flip-flops.

Will placed a finger under her chin and kissed her nose. "I think it's time we erased all those bad memories from your prom and created new ones."

She whispered back to him, "I'm ready to rewrite history with you."

* * *

Hearts pounded anxiously during the car ride home. Being in such a confined space, the anticipation was raising the temperature to an all-time high. Emma flicked the air-conditioning on, knowing it wouldn't cool her down.

She thought back to the time Will's drunk dial inadvertently made it to the McKinley High airwaves, sending her and the rest of the school into shock. _I rode a bull tonight and was thinking of you_. Oh, god. It made her tummy squirm in a good way.

The moment they entered their apartment, Will cornered her against the front door. With his hands flat against the door on either side of Emma's head, he leaned in for another deliciously slow kiss. It caught her by surprise, making her giddy.

"Are you nervous?" Will asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yes."

"So am I," he admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" She questioned. He had been in this situation before; it wasn't his first time.

"Because it's you. Because, finally, I get to love you in an entirely new way. Because I want everything to be perfect." Will smiled in his distinct, lopsided way.

She ran her fingers down his body. "I'm – I'm not being irrational, am I? You, me, prom? It feels so cliché."

"Do you think what we're about to do is something you may regret?"

"Maybe… but if I don't do something I regret very soon, I'll regret it. Is that crazy?" Emma couldn't decipher what she just said, but somehow, it made sense.

"There's only one way to find out, Em."

He took her hands, leading her to their bedroom. Turning the bedside lights on, a warm yellow glow filled the room. Their bodies cast grey shadows on the wall. The bed they slept in every night was now going to be the celebratory location of their long-awaited love affair. Holding hands at the foot of the bed, their lips met in a long and lingering kiss.

"I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman."

She pressed her index finger against his lips. "Don't be."

They nervously laughed.

"Did you like that line?"

He nodded eagerly, removing her white cardigan. "Coming from your lips, it was sexy."

She unbuttoned his shirt, taking her sweet time, slipping her hands inside to touch his chest. Each touch left a searing streak on Will's skin.

"You'll let me know if I do something wrong, won't you?"

"You're doing great so far."

Watching Emma undress him was stimulating. It was driving him absolutely nuts. No, it was torture. He wanted her to rip his shirt open, to assault him with those kisses from her delicate lips. Those same lips that could, in an instant, speak so flirtatiously.

She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and Will discarded it in no time. She left the loosened tie dangling around his neck. Grabbing his belt, Emma unbuckled it, whipping it out from the belt loops. She went to work on his jeans.

"Is uh, is everything alright down there?" Emma was taking longer than expected.

"I'm having a little bit of trouble with the zipper." Emma fiddled with it, her fingers caught in the fly. She had never undone a man's zipper before.

"Let me." He moved her hands and rid his denim confines, kicking them away. Standing in his cotton boxers and tie, Emma placed a shaky hand on his chest. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

"H-hi." Her breathy voice caught in her throat.

"Hi." He wrapped his hands around her neck. "You're shaking."

"I have a billion and one butterflies in my stomach."

Will kissed her full on the lips. "Did that help with the butterflies?"

"Mhm. Maybe one or two flew away."

"Good, because I'm not the best at sharing when it comes to you. Not even with those pesky, imaginary butterflies." He stroked her cheek.

Emma put a hand to her stomach. "Make some more disappear, please."

"How about I make all of them disappear? Turn around."

Emma turned her back. Will pushed her hair aside and held the top of her dress, slowly pulling the zip down.

"You seem to be pretty g-good with zips."

"Not really, I've had my moments." he replied, slipping the top of her dress from her shoulders. Impulsively, he slid his hands between the open dress and her soft skin, hugging her midriff. Will lazily kissed her right shoulder blade, his lips travelling to the base of her neck. As she sighed from his gentle touch, the dress fell from her body with a whoosh, pooling at her ankles.

"Please… don't stop."

"Do you know this is the first time I've seen your body without clothes?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as his lips travelled to the soft skin above her collarbone. The velvety undertone of musk and sweet floral of Emma's perfume engaged Will's senses, invading every corner of his being, driving him over the edge. Emma's scent would be impossible to forget. He didn't want to forget. Not this moment. Not ever.

"I like how your underwear matches Em. Such a turn on."

Emma overlaid his arms with hers, lifting them upwards until his right hand covered her left breast completely. As Will felt his hand reach the curve of her breast, his body trembled, pulling her closer. She tilted her head back further as Will buried his head into her neck, lightly massaging her breast through the fabric of her bra. Her hand went directly to the back of his neck, rubbing gently.

"I…I think this is also the first time you've… you've…oh…" she gasped, unable to finish her sentence. _I put Will's hand on my breast. Will's hand is on my breast!_ She wasn't sure how long she could remain standing. Will's touch was weakening her entire body, her legs morphing into the equivalent of mashed potatoes.

"You're taking my breath away, Will."

"I intend to, and much, much more."

What he wouldn't do to rip off her clothes and have his way with her, no boundaries, no rules, just pure, unbridled sex. He would make her scream his name repeatedly, turning him on, making him hungrier for her, making her beg for more. He wanted her body. Every night his dreams grew more and more erotic, his manhood dictating every movement, every stroke. It became animal, almost bestial; raw emotion was the only feeling allowed.

But, that would be for another night.

Tonight was all about Emma.

Taking his tie in hand, she beckoned him towards the bed. As soon as she felt the edge of the bed, Emma fell backwards slowly, pulling Will with her. He kissed her, hard.

Will swept the bra straps from her shoulders, kissing across her neckline, zigzagging down to the edge of her bra. Emma took her arms out of the straps, allowing Will to unhook it. She drew in a sharp breath as Will removed her bra, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. He stared at her hardened nipples in wonderment.

"They're not… they're not…" Emma was worried she wasn't endowed enough.

"They are perfect. Your body is so beautiful." Cupping them from the sides, he kissed the valley in between, swooping over to the left, sucking and teasing her nipple.

Emma giggled, lifting his head. "It tickles."

Will groaned. "You're killing me, Em."

She laughed hysterically. "I can't help – oof mhm…" A torrid kiss from Will instantaneously switched her laughter into red-hot sighs. It was the only way he could think to silence her. With one hand full of Emma, he sucked at her neck before returning to the place where he began. Murmurs of pleasure replaced all signs of laughter.

"Feels good, honey," Emma muttered, losing her fingers in Will's hair as she pressed him harder into her breasts. So firm yet fleshy, he let his mouth go to work on them, tracing his lips over her curves, warming Emma's insides.

Will took his time, wanting to get to know the body he had desired to touch in this way for three long years. Her alabaster skin, so smooth and silky, protected her sensitive nerve endings that jerked each time he touched her.

Untangling their legs, Will sat up, straddling her, admiring her beauty. He kissed down her stomach, lightly sucking with each connection, his strong hands following her contours, gripping her thighs. He reached the elastic of her lace underwear; kissing the top of the front panel, flicking the hem with his thumb.

Emma sprung up like a jack-in-the-box. She put her hand out, stopping him. "I… uh…I need a minute…"

"Are you okay? I haven't done anything to upset you, or…?"

"No, sweetheart… I'm – I'm… the butterflies… they're back." She edged away from him.

"I'm going too fast for you. I'm sorry." Will had a feeling the butterflies were a cover for something more than just nerves. He had more than likely rattled her with that last kiss. _Too much Will, too much._

"It's okay." Emma crossed her arms over her torso, suddenly becoming modest.

Kissing her forehead, he asked, "How about we cuddle for a while?"

"You don't mind?"

"No." Will crawled over to his side of the bed, pulled down the covers and slid between the sheets. He patted the empty space next to him. "Come here."

Emma followed, lying beside him, holding his hand. He cozied up to her, closing the gap between them. Staring at the ceiling, her vacant expression was tinged with anguish.

"These butterflies are never going to go away, are they?" Emma pondered, thinking aloud.

"They will, Em. I guarantee it."

"When?"

"When the time is right, honey." He put his arm around her. "Maybe we should do this another time."

"I liked what you were doing to me. Really. I liked how I felt when you were touching me."

Will was enjoying it too. "I just added a few extra butterflies, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh." Emma adjusted herself in bed, pulling the sheet up under her chin. She was feeling utterly miserable. And now, terribly shy.

"Hey." Will picked up his tie, flapping it in Emma's face. "Smile for me?" She swatted the tie away, his silliness making her laugh.

"Will!" A smile appeared on her face.

"Ah. There's the beautiful smile I love so much." Will supported his head with his hand. "Do you know what this tie reminds me of?"

"No, what?"

"It's the same tie I was wearing when you went all Janet Weiss on me."

Her eyes danced. "Oh…Rocky Horror…I remember. That was fun, pretending to be Janet."

"It didn't feel like you were pretending with me. I saw a side of you that, I think, has wanted to escape for years."

"I have a very personal connection with Janet, her being a ginger and all."

"There was a very personal connection between us as well that day," he pointed out.

Emma gave a knowing glance. "When I realised how close we got…I panicked. It became too real, too intimate, knowing our history. And I was with someone else."

Will sat up, fluffing his pillow. "You made me want you even more. I felt your nails scratching the back of my leg for days after that." A shiver crept up his spine. He could still feel them.

"I got carried away…" she drifted off, remembering the exact moment that happened. _I've got an itch to scratch_. Will had most certainly given her the love itch. And she had only let him scratch the surface.

He pushed a tendril of ginger hair behind her ear. "We both did. And you know what? You didn't seem to have butterflies when you shimmied down my body. Or ripped my shirt off."

Emma remained silent, still clutching at the sheet. He was right.

"Do you know how extremely sexy it was to see you that way?"

She looked up at Will, her flushed pink face turning a blushing crimson.

"You're so pretty when you blush." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You say things that make me blush." She took hold of his tie and tugged it. "Kiss me again." Will moved back under the covers, his lips barely making contact with hers before he pulled away. It left Emma wanting more.

"What would you have done had I kissed you after Touch-a Touch-a?"

"I don't know."

"Did you want me to kiss you?"

"The truth? Yes."

"It's just a shame our timing was off." Will traced a grid on the sheet over her stomach.

Emma took a deep breath. "Well, you know what they say," she stroked the underside of his chin, "timing is everything."

She climbed on top of Will, laying her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. He put his arms around her, caressing her back. His hands were calming, soothing, so masculine. She raised her head, staring deep into his welcoming eyes. Emma smiled at him, lowering her lips to meet his, pecking him softly. She repeated her actions, each connection longer than the previous.

"I take it the butterflies have gone?" Will asked between kisses.

"What butterflies?" She questioned seductively. Oozing the confidence of her alter-ego, Emma straddled his stomach, arching her back and fanned her fingers through her hair, making it unkempt. Sexily unkempt, as if they were already onto their second round of lovemaking.

"I'm going to kiss you all over now," Emma stated, hovering over him, her knees locked tightly against his sides. She began at his navel, softly osculating along his firm body, her moist lips indulging Will's stomach and chest. As he reached for her, Emma pinned his arms to the bed, stopping him from touching her, as she let her lips do all the work. Will closed his eyes; the barrage of tender kisses switching to turbulent nips and bites in an instant. And Will was helpless to do anything but allow Emma to provocatively torment him until he cracked.

"Em… I gotta touch you… I want you… please…" His pleads to maraud her body were enticing.

Wrapping his tie around her hand, she conceded, pulled him up and over until he was back on top. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch me then," Emma hinted, biting his ear as she spoke in a low, sultry voice.

"Oh I will, don't doubt that." They rolled around on the bed, kissing and fondling each other, relishing in simply being together. She undid his tie, throwing it to the floor. He took to her breasts again, passionately fiercer this time, as Emma's hands skittered all over his back. Caught up in his own sexual fantasy, he abandoned what little remained of his self-control, letting his feverish virility run free.

Well, she did say not to be a perfect gentleman.

With one of her legs between his, Will began to grind on her, knotting his fingers into her hair, tilting her head to gain better access to her neck. Misshapen circles dotted Emma's skin, impassioned emblems for her to wear as an amorous commemoration.

He felt his erection growing within his boxers, every glance at Emma's almost naked body making him harder. It brushed repeatedly along her thigh; her pulse rapidly shot up, heart thumping like galloping horses on a dirt track.

"Will, is that…?" Emma gulped.

"Is that what, baby?" He mumbled, kissing her neck.

"You?"

He stopped and cleared his throat, staring at her. "I certainly hope it is."

"Ohh…" her eyes lit up as she gave him a wide grin.

"Em, if you're gonna say that I'm tickling you again…" he warned with a smile.

"No. I was going to say, we'll need some protection. Sooner rather than later if you ask me."

"I have some in the drawer. Hang on." He hastily reached over to his top drawer and pulled out an unopened packet of condoms. At last, he could use them. Will bit into the plastic and opened the box, spitting away the pieces of torn plastic. He pulled out a strip, tearing one away from the pack.

He held it up to show Emma. "Would you like to help me put it on?"

"Y-you m-mean, touch your – your…" she pointed at his tented boxers.

"Don't go all coy on me now. Give me your hand, I'll guide you." He took the condom carefully out of its wrapper and pulled his boxers down, showing his desire for Emma. She gasped as he put the protection in her hand and manoeuvred her towards him.

He leaned back, arms supporting his seated position. "All you have to do is put it on a little way, squeeze and hold the tiny tip and roll it down."

"Squeeze, hold and roll. Oh-kay. I can do this." Emma followed the instructions, with Will looking on. To see her delicate hand around him was incredibly arousing. To feel it was even more arousing.

He thought he was going to release in her hands.

"Is that – is that right?" She made a face. It felt… well, Emma wasn't entirely sure what it felt like. And that was the last thing on her mind right now. All she knew was that she touched Will _there_.

He got to his knees and yanked her towards him, edging the last remaining item of clothing on her body down her legs. "It couldn't be any righter."

They kissed, dawdling on each other's lips, drawing out the excitement, the splendour, the thrill. Will took hold of her arms, lowering her backwards onto the bed. He re-fluffed their pillows and pulled the sheets back. He wanted to make sure she was at ease. This was a case where being a gentleman took precedence.

"Comfy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Are you ready for me?" He settled himself on top of her as she made room between her legs for him, partaking in a final kiss before becoming one.

She whispered, a single tear falling from her eye. "I'm ready. I'm ready."

Will and Emma fixated their eyes on each other as he entered her with the full extent of his love. So blissfully hard yet achingly euphoric. She cried out his name as he moved deep inside her, stroking her hidden flesh, conquering her virgin territory.

"Oh…Will…" Emma closed her eyes, gripping his shoulders, her body tingling like a sensual case of pins and needles.

"Em. Emmmm…" He rocked in her slowly, pacing himself, wanting this to last forever. He had waited for what felt like eternity to make love to Emma, and now, here they were, prom night, exploring each other's bodies, satiating their need for each other. Will looked down at the enjoyment sweeping across her face, pleased that he was her first; pleased that hadn't forgotten how to pleasure a woman. It had been a long time.

As their chests burned against the other, Will nibbled on Emma's earlobe, squashing it between his lips. He ravaged her neck and face with kisses, sucking vigorously, branding his love over her skin for a second time.

"Will, honey," she begged, "Keep doing what you're…ohh…ah…so…ohhh..."

She wrapped her right leg around his calf, following his lead, metrically creating their own rhythm, their own music of which only they knew the lyrics. Harmonious, poetic, filled with notes of passion and a steady cadence of urges. A symphony without end.

"Emma. Pillsbury. I. Love. You."

She hugged him tight, the occasional tear rolling down her cheek. Emma let him whisk her to a world where the only thing that mattered were two bodies creating a union of breath-taking proportions. Will was slaying her, each gentle thrust sending her one step closer to heaven on earth.

"I. Love. You. Will. More than. You could. Ever imagine."

Will moaned softly, continually, making Emma's head spin. She echoed his moans, the unfamiliar noises escaping from her vocal cords startling her, but encouraging Will to go further. The need for Emma quickly increased his desperation to boost their temperatures to boiling point, to take it to the next level and beyond.

Making a 'V' with his middle and forefinger, he spread her skin, exposing her most sensitive area, rubbing his pelvic bone flush against it. It created the perfect friction to stimulate her to heights she had never experienced before in her life.

She raised her left knee, curving her leg over his back. Will buried himself further, his hips thrusting, circling, connecting as intimately as possible. His entire body was pounding from the blood ripping through his veins like a grand prix racer.

"W-what are you doing to me…oh god…"

Emma clawed his back, scraping her fingernails against his muscular frame, the red scratches a symbol of her hormones heading into overdrive. Will felt each nail as it dug in; the pain surprisingly enjoyable rather than excruciating.

Their voracious foray was only just beginning. His hands were super-glued to her hips, using them as his anchor to not only control and exercise the precision of his movements, but also to keep from floating away on a cloud of lust.

Emma flexed the muscles inside her, pushing against his length. Her neck tensed as she focused on pressing her muscles against a thrusting Will. She felt a sudden jolt.

A split second of pleasure. "Wh-what…was that?" Her pretty doe eyes shot open. Her heartbeat increased. Her breathing quickened.

"You, baby…keep…keep doing that, p-please…" Will requested as he panted, threading his fingers though her tousled ginger hair, caressing her with steamy, open-mouth kisses. They were ferocious, his mouth craving more than just a peck. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully, stroking, swirling around hers. She nipped at his bottom lip, hands grasping at his waist, pinching him.

"Uh…uh…uh…" She squeezed her toes tightly, curling them from the pleasurable aches that were breaking her foundations. Picking up speed, Will pitched harder, stronger, demanding more and more with each repetitive action.

"Baby, mhm, bay-uh, oh-bee," he groaned deeply, the guttural sounds filling the room.

The gentle tingle below Emma's abdomen was gradually intensifying, fizzing, making her body quake.

"Will…I think… oh I think…!"

"Let go Em-uhh…I'm right behind you…"

Her legs involuntary opened wider as her orgasm pulsed, skyrocketing around Will, her moans escaping from the depths of her stomach. Too much pleasure. Too goddamn uncontrollable. Contract and release. Contract and release. Will felt every gratifying contraction, and groaning at his final thrust, erupted inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck, utterly satisfied with what they had just done. It had never felt so good. Emma opened her eyes and stared up and Will; her body glowing from appeasement. She exhaled. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Their bodies were slick from perspiration, warm from their burning interaction and breathless from the dynamism of their lovemaking.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Will grinned, cuddling her, pulling Emma on top of him.

"Wha- we jus- di-, tha- was, oh my gosh… I can't even for- wor-…I…" Emma tried to steady her ragged breath.

"I know Em, it was amazing." Stroking her back, Will did what he could to help her relax. He wiped his face with his arm and then wiped his arm on the sheets. The sheets would be passable to sleep in tonight, but Will knew Emma would want to wash them first thing tomorrow.

"Em, how do you feel?" Will spooned her, kissing the top of her shoulder.

She yawned. "I feel happy." She turned in his arms. "So happy."

"I'm glad. Did you want a glass of water? You must be thirsty."

"That would be great, thanks Will."

"Okay, I'll be back." He made a quick trip to the bathroom to remove his protection and clean his hands, then filled two glasses of cold water in the kitchen. When he returned, Emma was almost asleep. He looked upon his sweet angel as he left her glass on her bedside table. It had been a long night.

Will got into bed beside her. He took a sip of water and then cuddled up to Emma, pulling the covers over them. "Good night Em," he whispered. "Your water's there."

"Mhmm… night Will. Thank you for the most magical prom night ever."

"My pleasure. I had the most wonderful night." Will took her hand and kissed it.

A stillness pervaded the room as the couple were about to enter the land of slumber.

"Oh, one last thing," Emma said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Em?"

Her eyes fluttered from tiredness, but she kept them open long enough to look into his gorgeous green eyes to say what she had to say.

"When do we get to do that again?"


End file.
